New Feelings and Emotions
by siriushermionelover
Summary: Jonas had been feeling new things and when he discoveres what they are he is determined to experience everything that goes with it. He begins to see his friend Asher in a new way. Can Jonas convince him to forget his teachings and experience too?


Disclaimer: I own nothing of these characters. They belong to the author of the book The Giver. If you have never read this book then do so immediately, it is a fabulous book that can appeal to all.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jonas sighed as he road his bike to the Giver's. He had been having these dreams all week and they were causing a disturbance in his life in which others have begun to notice. He was hoping that the Giver with all his vast knowledge would be able to explain to him what was happening to him. All he knew was that these _feelings _were not normal, well as he was brought up to believe normal was.

As he reached the Giver's he parked his bike and decided he needed to think before he talked to the Giver. These dreams were most unusual and disturbing. They felt like the dreams that first gave him the stirrings and forced him to begin to take the pill that the community made all the residence take when these feelings began. This pill was meant to stop these stirrings; however when Jonas was selected to become the Receiver of Memories of the old way was life the Giver has asked Jonas to stop taking these pills.

The effects were fast and quick. Without the aid of the pill Jonas was thrust into a new range of emotions and feelings that he couldn't do anything about it because he was the only person within the whole community, (besides the Giver, who once said that he no longer experienced these feelings because he was too old), to even feel real, powerful emotions. The rest lived in to whole of petty imitations, in which they were incapable of ever feeling anything besides slight frustration slight joy. They had no idea what anger, hatred, and true happiness was because they never experienced anything to cause them. The Community was a safe haven from the rest of the whole in which people lived without death, illness, poverty, or fear. But as Jonas had learned be removing the bad from the people's lives that had also removed the good. No good and exist without bad, in the same way that no bad can exist without good. Good and bad co-exist in a delicate balance to each other and when outside forces remove one it throws the entire balance out of order. They lived in a shadow of a real life. To die is to live, and as such in The Community scene nobody has any idea of death, they have no idea of life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had been three years scene Jonas received his new 'job', he had matured like all people do with age but he had also become wiser with the knowledge of what was and what is.

He had been handling these emotions with the help of the Giver. He helped him with everything that he was going though, but this. This he had kept secret.

Jonas sighed once more and began to walk to the building. He had been hoping to never tell anyone about these dreams but they had recently become for realistic and vivid. He felt the blood rush up into his face, as what he now knew was a blush, as he remembered what he had dreamt that morning.

Jonas had been talking to someone hidden in the shadows. The light of the moon reflected off the full pick lips of the speaker. Jonas felt a sudden feeling to press his lips onto those. The lips were moving closer and Jonas' felt his heart begin to beat quicker. Closer and closer, sweat began to bead on his forehead and his palms began to get damp. The other people suddenly stopped their lips a mere few inches away for Jonas'. He swallowed. An intense feeling bloomed in his stomach. He wanted desperately to lean forward but knew it was against the rules. The person had stopped talking as if wanting for him to do something. He knew what he wanted, damn did he know what he wanted. The speaker started to back away and something in Jonas suddenly snapped.

His hand snaked forward and griped the speaker's neck and lunched him to himself. Their lips met in a desperate class of wills. Jonas parted the others lips and soon their tongues touched and battle for dominance. Hands gripped and clutched and Jonas' back, fingers digging into his back and the person pulled him to his body trying to get as close to Jonas as humanly possible, meanwhile Jonas' own hands were entangled in the persons hair, gripping and tearing as their mouths continues to be fused together. Jonas had never in his entire fifteen years felt such a feeling of desire. Of want. Of desperation. All he knew was that he wanted this person and he would have them. Their moans and grunts of pleasure echoed off the walls and they fell onto the bed hands and mouths everywhere. _Now, now, now_, Jonas had chanted he wanted something, but had no idea of what.

Whether he was ever to get what he wanted or not he will never know, as this was the time he woke up, sweating and in a pain that he had never know before. His heart racing, he clutched at his sheets and he continued to feel the pain. He opened his eyes and saw something made him gasp. The sheets that covered his male parts were tented up, and whatever was underneath them was what was causing him this pain. He ripped the sheets off and pulled down his pyjamas, deathly scared that something was wrong with him.

He stared wide eyed at his previously thought of useless male organ. Limp no more; it was no standing perfectly and painfully erect. I bit hysterical his reached out to touch it. As soon as his hand came in contact with it Jonas felt a jolt of pleasure that caused the organ to stiffen more making him whimper and moan as the pain/pleasure coursed throughout his body. Trying to keep quiet he curled on his side making sure not to touch his organ. He began to think of some of the things the Giver had showed him to distract him for this feeling. Pain, death, suffering, joy, sadness, **EVERYTHING!** Slowly, the feeling resided as his organ became smaller and finally it laid normal, like a useless thing attached to his body for no real purpose.

Jonas lay back down on his bed breathing deeply. He new he had to ask the Giver about this. What just happened to his organ? What was this desire he felt, and what was this thing that he was so _desperately_ after? What was this thing that he wanted, the thing he _craved?_ It was something that made his month water, his palms sweat, his heart beat faster, and his organ to twitch in a feeling of…what? Excitement? Anticipation?

He needed help.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jonas walked into the Giver's rooms; he really didn't want to share this problem but what happened this morning closed the deal. He had been looking down at his seat all day hoping that his 'little problem' wouldn't suddenly '_pop up'_. "Well not so '_little_," he thought with a somewhat smug feeling. He didn't know why, but that made him feel a little better and walk a little straighter then usual.

The Giver smiled at him, "Ah Jonas, right on time. Are you ready for your next memory?" He walked over to stand nest to the cot that Jonas laid on to receive the memories. "I know that I have been giving you unpleasant things that last few weeks so I decided that you needed a break to experience different more pleasuring things." He smiled fondly at his pupil. Jonas gulped and felt his organ twitch at the sound of experiencing pleasuring things.

"Ah..um..ah" he stuttered not sure how to ask this. "Giver," he began again, "I have been feeling these things," he blushed deeply, "and I have to know what they are"

The Giver frowned, a bit worried. He knew that this boy was a thinker and deep feeler, but he had been noticing that Jonas had been reserved with him lately. He didn't question him because the Giver knew from experiences that this times were filled that new things, private feelings, that they didn't want to share, but now Jonas was finally asking for help. The Giver hoped he could. He had a feeling that these new 'feelings' were very important.

He motioned Jonas over to him. "Tell me Jonas, what are these feelings?"

Jonas licked his lips and cleared his throat; he was getting the feelings of nervousness and embarrassment, "Well sense I have stopped taking the pill I have been having these dreams, and for the past week, well…."

* * *

End of chapter 1 

I didn't know how long this flick will be, there is no real plot. Most likely two or three chapters.

Review, review, review!!!!


End file.
